


Been Burned Before

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Banter, But like in a cute way lol, Comfort, Cooking, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta loves to eat pussy no i will not take criticism or discourse on this fact, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Oral Sex, S3, Supportive Jake Peralta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkard conversations, some mild smut, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Amy has razor burn, and Jake is head-over-heels in love with her.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Been Burned Before

**Author's Note:**

> i have NO clue what this is its just a mess of early relationship fluff and awkward conversations that i feel like a lot of us may go thru w/ a new partner. so...idk here you go lol it's some unbeta'd, feelings, trash , or borderline crack if you ask me
> 
> please enjoy and lmk your thoughts if you have any about this nonsense lol

Jake first noticed something was up when Amy walked into the precinct.

It was a Tuesday morning, nothing much out of the ordinary. Perps shouted from holding, the stench of old coffee drifted in from the breakroom, Scully and Hitchcock’s debate over what to order for lunch echoed through the floor. For the most part, it was a pretty average morning.

Except for Amy.

Jake and she had been dating for a few months now, and things were going pretty damn well if he said so himself. Half the time they stayed over at each other's places, they rarely disagreed (unless it was their usual competitive nature rearing its head) and they had a lot of fun together. The best thing about going from close friends to a relationship, is that they already knew most of the weird, uncomfortable stuff about one another. They grew closer than most people did early on in their relationship, and Jake already felt like he could tell her anything. It was rare for him, but exciting and gave him legitimate hope for the future.

Today though, Amy was acting...strange. She kept shifting in her seat, visibly uncomfortable, her brow furrowed just the slightest over her dark eyes. She readjusted every so often, almost as if her chair was hurting her back, or her pantsuit was too tight. Her hair was pinned up out of her face, so her features were clear as day: discomfort.

Jake might not have noticed before they were dating, as she did well to hide her real emotions, but after the past few months of becoming very familiar with her face (even in its most intimate forms) he could tell something was really bothering her.

“Got ants in your pants, Santiago?” he teased after about twenty minutes of watching her try not to squirm.

She glanced up at him, a bit startled. An embarrassed red hue blossomed over her cheeks, which Jake found unbearably adorable. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, then replied shortly, “I’m fine. Thanks.”

Jake’s head tilted to the side inquisitively, a bit of genuine worry creeping into his mind at her reply. Normally she would’ve hit back with something mocking and playful, but he could tell from her stilted words that this may be a bit more serious.

“Hey,” he said in a low voice, tone sobering up a bit as he met her eyes, “Is something wrong, Ames?”

Amy offered him a smile, which seemed genuine enough, and her eyes were warm with appreciation, “I’m really okay Jake, I promise. I just used a new fabric softener and it’s itchy.”

“Oh.” Jake was relieved, nodding carefully, “Want me to go grab you some clothes from my place at lunch?”

Lately, Amy had been keeping a drawer of her stuff at Jake’s for whenever she stayed there. He was doing the same at her place. They tried not to make it a big thing, but both of them were secretly very excited about it.

Her answering grin was stunning enough to turn a choir boy into a sinner. He still couldn’t comprehend how she looked so beautiful in the disgusting fluorescence of a filthy police precinct, but her presence was a much needed beacon of brightness in the dingy building where they spent their days.

“You’re so sweet.” She crooned, “But I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna change before I come to your place. It’s your night tonight, right?”

“It is indeed.” He confirmed, “Guess what’s for dinner?”

Amy sighed heavily, shaking her head good-naturedly, “I’m afraid to ask.”

As the couple began spending more time together, Jake had taken it upon himself to try to learn how to cook. Amy was terrible at it no matter how hard she tried, and likely would never improve. Jake however, seemed to have a natural knack for it, he just lacked formal training. Charles had spent several evenings going over the basics with him intensely, so now he felt comfortable experimenting with recipes on his own.

He was branching out a bit too much for Amy’s sensitive tastes. Last week had been spicy gumbo, which unfortunately left both of them in the bathroom for much of the night. However, it had tasted good, and Jake touted that joint diarrhea was a great bonding exercise for a new couple. Amy did not agree.

Hence her apprehension when he said, “It’s a dish I haven’t tried yet.”

Amy shuddered, “Tell me it doesn’t involve anything that will make me require a professional bathroom sterilization the next day.”

“Okay first of all,” Jake rolled his eyes, “Toilets were made for shitting, I dunno why you’re complaining about getting your money’s worth from yours. Second of all, it’s just _arroz con pollo.”_

A grin lit up Amy’s face, and Jake wished he could bottle up that moment and savor it for eternity, “Jake!” she breathed, “You’re going to make a Cuban meal?”

Jake would never admit it outloud, but he had big plans for Amy’s and his life together. Marriage one day, kids the next, and he wanted them to be connected to their heritage. Jewish on his side, Cuban on their mother’s. Amy couldn’t cook for shit, and he knew food was a huge part of both of their family’s cultures. This dish was beginner friendly and easy to start, so he could eventually venture into navigating the world of more complicated Cuban cuisine. He wanted their kids to have the joy of experiencing both sides of their heritage, and he never wanted Amy to feel inadequate because she couldn't provide that aspect of it.

But if anyone asked, he just really liked Cuban food.

Jake shrugged nonchalantly, “Saw it on the food network.” It was a fat load of bullshit, the idea for the meal had come about after hours of research about Cuban culture and cuisine, but he’d never actually admit how far he saw their relationship going. God knows it would only freak her out. It freaked _him_ out a little, to be honest.

“I can’t wait.” She told him warmly, “I’m sure you’ll nail it.”

“‘I’m sure you’ll nail it’ title of your sex tape.” He smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably in her seat again, but didn’t reply as she got back to her work. Jake watched her adjustment with one more worried eye, then looked back to his own documents.

If Amy said she was fine, who was he to disagree?

* * *

The knock on his door startled Jake a bit, as he leaned back from the steaming pot on his stove. Trying not to seem too eager, he casually crossed the apartment to pull open his front door, not able to help the pleasant smile on his face as he took in Amy in the doorway.

She’d changed out of her work clothes, now clad in a pair of gray sweats and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was down around her face, dark flowing waves of soft, coconut smelling locks. Her skin was wiped clean of makeup, and she’d abandoned her contacts for a pair of large, thick glasses.

“Haven’t seen those bad boys in a while.” Jake mused with a grin as he stepped aside to allow her entrance.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t feeling the contacts tonight.” Amy admitted. She went to say more, but paused in the living room, glancing over at the kitchen and inhaling deeply.

“How’s it smell?” Jake asked worriedly. The dish had been pretty simple to put together, but he was still stressing that it wouldn’t be half as good as the authentic food her family surely made.

“It smells amazing.” she breathed, reopening her eyes to smile at him, “Seriously Jake, smells just like my house did when I was little and my mom made this.”

Jake tried not to let that praise go to his head as he crossed the apartment and returned to his place in front of the stove, giddy with her reply. He told himself to remain chill, she hadn’t tried it yet. It might taste like shit.

“Should be done in a few.” he told her, “Try not to expect it to taste just like Moms.” he warned, “I’m just a goober who doesn’t really know how to cook.”

Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her face into the dip between his shoulder blades with a contented sigh, “I have total faith in you.”

Jake chuckled as he stirred the contents of the pot, inhaling the scents of cumin and juicy chicken, “Even after I had us on the toilet all night last week?”

Amy shrugged, not removing herself from Jake’s back, “We both had second helpings of the gumbo, didn’t we?”

“That we did, my dear.” He conceded.

A few minutes later, Jake was spooning the contents of the pot onto two plates. Seasoned chicken, rice, vegetables, he’d even made the tomato sauce from scratch. Amy leaned over and smelled the plates delicately, her mouth falling open with what appeared to be eagerness.

“I tried to find the most authentic recipe I could.” He explained as they sat down with their plates and two glasses; water for Amy, orange soda for Jake, “But I can only do as good as the internet.”

“Jake, even if this tastes like ass, you should know it’s very sweet.” Amy told him in a comforting voice, “I’ve really never had a boyfriend who embraced my culture like this.”

Jake shrugged, “It’s just chicken and rice, Ames.”

She shook her head, “No, it isn’t.”

They shared a moment of eye contact, a meaningful look where she conveyed to him in that instant that she appreciated this more than she could articulate. That she felt the meaning of the gesture, and it didn’t go unnoticed or unloved. That look made butterflies well up in Jake’s middle, and he looked at his plate to avoid blushing like a schoolkid.

“Well, dig in and pray for your butthole.” He said. Amy snorted out a laugh, but scooped a big helping into her mouth, nonetheless.

Jake couldn’t help but watch her intently as she took her first bite, shutting her eyes as her mouth closed around the fork. She slid the silverware out of her lips with a quiet murmur of approval, a small smile hinting at the corner of her expression. Her eyes reopened again, and she looked at Jake with awe and excitement.

“It’s _delicious,_ ” she told him eagerly.

“Almost as good as Mom’s?” he inquired hopefully.

“Can you keep a secret?” she asked in a devious tone.

Jake chuckled, “Not really.”

“ _Better_ than Mom’s.”

Although he knew she was just being generous, probably stroking his ego to encourage him to cook more and not hurt his feelings, Jake loved her for it. They hadn’t said that out loud yet, so he knew he couldn’t voice it, but his chest swelled with affection at her words.

He felt so overwhelmed by his love for her that all he could manage was, “I’m glad you like it.”

They finished their dinner to the sounds of relaxed chatter. They talked about work, Amy was dealing with a string of robberies and she had a new lead she was hopeful of. Jake and Charles had teamed up with Rosa to assist on a drug case she was struggling with, and they each had seen Hitchcock coming out of the women’s restroom today and yelled at him for it.

After Amy finished her second helping (which Jake preened proudly at, discreetly) they headed into the living room to recline on the couch and pick a movie. It was Jake’s turn tonight since Amy had picked last time, and he really wanted her to suffer since she’d made him sit through a documentary about the manufacturing process of bed frames. It was just as hellish as it sounds.

As he scrolled through Netflix looking for something along the lines of _Tropic Thunder_ or maybe _Super Troopers,_ he noticed Amy wriggling uncomfortably beside him. He glanced sideways at her; she had her eyes focused on the screen as he scrolled, but there was the same unpleasant scrunch in her nose she’d had this morning.

“You alright?” He asked quietly, getting her attention as she looked over at him, a bit startled.

“I’m good, why?”

Jake shrugged, “Kinda moving a lot. Is the couch hurting your back?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m fine.” She assured him, straightening up a little and tucking her knees up against her chest.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said gently, eyeing her with a bit of seriousness in her expression, “Hey...you know if something is wrong you can tell me, right?”

“Of course Jake.” She rested a palm on his forearm, offering him a smile, “I’m okay babe.”

She seemed insistent on letting the moment pass by, so he took her word for it, trying not to argue. Amy was tenacious, and a bit bullheaded (not unlike himself) so he usually found it best to let her come around on her own rather than pry it out of her. He hoped if something was up she’d talk to him, but her assertion that everything was fine did have him a little concerned. However, it didn’t seem like she was in pain, so maybe it was none of his business. Maybe her ass hurt from the old desk chair at work. He’d been there plenty of times himself.

Jake returned his attention to the screen and finally settled on _Se7en_ , knowing it would be slightly more bearable for Amy as it was at least a serious film and not a raucous comedy. Besides, everyone could use a little Morgan Freeman in their life. He threw his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up against his chest to watch the movie.

As they sat there, both watching the film, Jake took a small beat to breathe in the moment. Amy’s shoulders moving gently with her slow breaths under his arm, her soft hair scrunched up against his chest and the warm skin of her cheek somewhat permeating his t-shirt. The tropical aroma of her shampoo wafting up in their close proximity, and the way her small body curled into his like two pieces of a puzzle.

She truly was incredible. He would never understand how he’d gotten lucky enough to have her, but he’d do anything he could to make sure he didn’t screw it up. This was too good, too perfect, too unreal to ever let go.

“Hey, Ames?” he murmured quietly.

“Yeah?” she asked without looking away from the movie. They were on Jake’s favorite murder by now: sloth.

“I really like being with you.” he whispered.

Amy turned away from the TV and contorted her body so she was looking up at him, a sweet smile perched on her lips, “I really like being with you too.”

His tongue slid out over his lip, as he took in just how beautiful and sexy she was, even in raggedy old sweats and her gigantic glasses, “You know...those specs are kinda turning me on.”

Amy grinned, wagging an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure if it’s all my Mr. Magoo fantasies, or just the gruesome murders on screen, but this is really starting to heat up for me.” he teased.

Amy punched him in the bicep hard, which only spurred him on, if he was being honest, but he could see the genuine amusement in her eyes.

“You’d be lucky to bed this Magoo.” She mocked him.

“Oh I certainly would.” Jake readjusted their bodies so that Amy was on her back on the couch, his body suspended over hers as he held himself up on his biceps, careful not to drop his weight on her. Amy pulled her glasses off and dropped them on the coffee table. 

He leaned down to press a warm, tender kiss on her mouth, then slowly moved his lips down her jaw and throat. Amy moaned into the kiss, her hands fumbling out sideways to pause the movie. He was grateful for that; they’d really be crossing a line if they had sex to the sights and sounds of a serial killer epic. Though, it wouldn’t be too out of the realm of possibility for them. They were a little odd.

Jake’s lips traveled down her body, gently peeling her t-shirt off and peppering soft kisses to the neatly shaped breasts hidden beneath her bra, which he reached around and unclasped. Amy happily shimmied her arms out of it and let it fall to the floor, giving Jake reign to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking and blowing on it alternatively.

Amy moaned again, which encouraged him to continue his journey with his lips down her belly, hands coming up to slide the sweatpants down her hips, revealing a pair of gray boy-shorts underwear. He smiled, they were what Amy called her “granny panties” they were huge, but sexy as all hell as long as they were worn by Amy Santiago.

His hand dipped into the underwear, and he moved to slide them down her legs too, but Amy yelped and her arm darted out, fingers curling around his wrist like a vice. Jake instantly halted his movements, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“S-stop.” she stammered, her own gaze just as large and seemingly panicked.

Jake shot up immediately, removing his hands from her and sitting back. Frantically, he asked, “Amy, are you alright? I’m so sorry, I-”

“No, no.” she shook her head, pulling herself into a sitting position as she crossed her arms over her bare chest in an attempt to cover herself. Jake quickly leaned down and grabbed her t-shirt, passing it to her. Amy pulled it over her bare torso, tucking her smooth legs up against her belly.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. This had never happened before, and Jake didn’t want to say the wrong thing. He was insanely worried that he’d done something wrong, or upset her or hurt her in some way. That was his worst nightmare.

Quietly, he ventured, “Ames? I’m so sorry, please, just tell me if you’re okay?”

“I’m totally fine Jake.” she promised him in a steady voice, though there was a small hint of shame in her tone, “I’m sorry for freaking out there.”

“Do not apologize.” Jake told her, meeting her eyes worriedly, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded, “I am, I promise. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just uh…” she grimaced, shaking her head, “I’m not... _ready_ for that tonight.”

Jake was somewhat perplexed, given that they’d had sex quite a few times since the start of their relationship. It was almost an everyday occurrence at this point, though he totally understood if she wasn’t in the mood.

“Ready?” He asked curiously, “What do you mean?” before she could answer he quickly added, “That is totally fine of course, Ames. I hope you know that. You don’t ever have to apologize for wanting to stop. I just wanna make sure everything is okay.”

Amy looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She glanced around helplessly for a second, then sighed, shoulders sagging, “It’s embarrassing, Jake.”

He quirked an eyebrow up, “More embarrassing than when I knocked a lamp over running to the bathroom last week?”

Amy laughed a little breathlessly, “You seem hellbent on rehashing the gumbo incident every chance you get.”

“I _told_ you it was a bonding moment.” He smiled briefly, but then his face grew serious, “Amy, you can tell me anything. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Amy let out a long, low breath, shaking her head as if steeling herself to do something. Then, she spoke clearly, “I have razor burn.”

Jake’s nose scrunched up in confusion at her words, and he glanced between her panties and then up to her face, “On your…”

“Vagina, yes.” She finished for him. His frown only deepened, confusion not abating at her words. Amy sighed again, and continued speaking, “I used new razors last night. It’s red and bumpy and itchy and horribly ugly. I...didn’t want you to see, it’s disgusting.”

Jake’s brow furrowed softly, “Amy, you are crazy if you think there is ever anything about your body that would _ever_ disgust me. You are the human equivalent of a perfectly sculpted diamond. And honestly, I’m a pebble outside the jewelry store, so, you never have to worry about that stuff.”

Amy chuckled, shaking her head, “You sure know how to sweet talk, Peralta.”

Jake reached out and took her hands in his, forcing her to meet his eyes, “Seriously Amy, we are both human beings. We both are gonna have weird stuff on our bodies. You’re not gross, okay? If you don’t want me to see it that’s okay, but please don’t let that be because you’re afraid of what I’ll think or something.”

She looked down at their interlaced hands, “I wish I could believe that.”

Jake sat up straighter, expression remaining somber, “Let me see it then.”

Amy’s cheeks were a crimson red, “You won’t be attracted to me anymore.”

The man laughed in disbelief, “You’re crazier than I thought, Santiago. Really.”

She sighed heavily, chewing on her lower lip in debate for a moment. Then, she reached down and slid the panties down to her thighs, revealing her most intimate area.

Jake could definitely see the red bumps that looked very painful, and sympathy swelled up in his chest that she’d been dealing with that all day, and the insecurity on top of it. No wonder she’d been wiggling around all day. It looked like it hurt.

“Baby,” He gently reached out and stroked his fingers on her thigh, which brought out a contented sigh from her mouth, “That looks like it hurts. Not ugly though.” he shrugged, “Still looks like dessert to me.”

Amy frowned, cocking her head to the side, “You’re not serious?”

Jake chuckled, “Ames, the only thing that could keep me from eating that pussy would be you telling me not to.”

Amy shook her head in disbelief, “I just find that hard to believe.”

With a shrug, Jake leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her pubic bone. Amy squealed a little, and a small, involuntary giggle spurred up from her throat as Jake pulled away. She eyed him for a moment as if taking him in for the first time.

“Wow.” she replied.

“I don’t even understand why you shave it anyway.” Jake said as she pulled her panties back up, “Seems like a lot of hassle for uncomfortable results.”

Amy continued eyeing him carefully, “Well...don’t you prefer it shaved?”

Jake snorted, “I _prefer_ it in my mouth, I couldn’t give a shit how it comes. It’s you, Amy.”

It took him a moment to decipher that the expression on her face was one of disbelief and...awe? He wasn’t quite sure, but he did see the slight wobbling of her lower lip and the rapid blinking of her eyes, which told him she was feeling emotional.

“Hey, did I say something wrong?” he asked nervously.

“No.” she shook her head with a laugh, “You said everything right, Jake. Honestly, though? I’ve only dated guys who liked it...shaved. I figured it would be the same thing here.”

Jake pursed his lips, taking her hands in his again, “I’m sorry, but any man who would put stipulations on that beautiful body, isn’t much of a man.”

“So...you really don’t care if I don’t shave it?” she asked.

“All I care about is that you’re happy.” he assured her, “Shave it if you want, don’t shave it if you don’t, as long as I can still lick it I’m a happy man.”

Amy laughed again, her teeth running over her lip gently, “Thank you Jake. You really don’t know how much I needed to hear that.”

“Sorry I haven’t said it before.” he replied, “I guess I didn’t know you needed to hear it.”

“It’s not your fault.” she shook her head, “But I am really glad I don’t have to worry about this anymore.” she grimaced, shifting her legs again, “It’s uncomfortable.”

“Tell you what.” Jake hopped up from the couch, “I’ll run to the drugstore and get some razor burn cream, and on my way back I will stop at the European place for hot chocolate. When I get back we can finish the movie and hopefully get you to stop wiggling like an honors student on Adderall. How does that sound?”

Amy’s excited smile was enough to make any trip to the store worth it, “You don’t have to do that babe.”

Jake shook his head and threw his jacket on over his shoulders, “Don’t watch without me, I wanna see the next murder.”

“Okay.” she assured him, and he made for the door, grabbing his wallet and shoving his feet into some sneakers. Amy stopped him just as his hand touched the knob, “Hey, babe?”

Jake turned to her with a smile, “Yeah?”

She climbed off the couch and crossed the floor, still clad in just a t-shirt and undies. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a long, affectionate kiss. Jake leaned into it, tangling his fingers in her hair and letting her relax against his chest.

After they pulled away, she looked up to meet his eyes, “What did I do to deserve you, Peralta?”

“Probably killed someone in your past life, accrued some bad karma.” he quipped, a little breathless from their kiss as he met her eyes.

Amy shook her head, “Oh no. Just the opposite, I think. Thank you, Jake, for everything.”

Jake placed a hand on her cheek and planted one more quick kiss to her lips, “I’ll be back soon. By this time next week, I wanna see some bush.” his voice was teasing, but there was a hint of reassurance in it. Whatever Amy wanted to do with her body, was a-okay with him, as long as he still got to admire it.

“Sir yes sir.” she saluted him mockingly, “Commencing bush growth.”

Jake shook his head, pulling the door open. He turned back to face her one more time, “Hey, Santiago, you’re weird as hell.”

Amy scoffed, “Look who’s talking!”

He chuckled once and closed the door behind him, descending the apartment stairs two at a time. He was eager to get back and resume their night together. It seemed that no matter how much time was spent with one another, he never seemed to grow tired of it.

As he walked the two blocks from his apartment to the drug store, he poured over the night’s events. It would seem as though Amy Santiago had him very much wrapped around his finger. Though, really, who could blame him?

As he reached the brilliantly lit store, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he opened it to see a new message from Amy.

_**Fartface** : Oh, by the way. Definitely not too uncomfortable for any activities we had planned. I’m talking the “chill” part of Netflix and chill. _

Alongside her text, was a photo of her petite hand resting suggestively just at the nape of her panties, with two more words written underneath.

_**Fartface** : Hurry home! _

The Walgreens cashier working that night had never seen a man with “ _bikini skintimate rash cream_ ” and a pack of condoms move so fast. 


End file.
